Eric Olafson, Midshipman 56
Part 56: ERIC AND THE PRINCESS Elfi was gone and in her place was a goddess. She wore a shimmering gown of golden pleads hugging her body. Her helmet like black hair was now under a hood shaped head piece of stylized like golden wings. Over her shoulders a cape like mantle also golden and shaped in the pattern of feathered wings as well. Her face was hidden behind a translucent veil. It was like that I saw her standing surrounded by handmaidens in a court yard that with trimmed trees, fountains and flowerbeds. The Queen herself had brought me here. Elfi smiled at me with her eyes.” Don’t I look ridiculous in this get up?” “No princess you look very regal and very much like the daughter of a goddess.” “You are just nice. I am glad when this is over and we are back to normal business.” “I will be too, but this gives me a chance to see where you come from and it gives me a whole different perspective.” “Please never make this an issue, Eric . To you I never want to be anything but Elfi and a friend. This is what my heritage and my mother wants me to be, it is not who I am.” I took her hand and squeezed it gently.”I promise I won’t, but seeing all this, I begin to understand you.” She squeezed back and again gave me a warm smile. “I begin to understand you too; Eric and I know how hard it must be for you to hide your secret from everyone.” What she said hit me like a fist in the stomach. I felt the blood rush to my face. “My secret?” She looked across the yard and then at me. “Eric my mother had you investigated, you are here because she thinks you might become family, because she thinks I love you.” I did not know what to say and she was not done so I listened as she continued. “Don’t get me wrong Eric, I do love you but I love every one of our group equally. I do not have any plans to marry or settle down. I want to stay in the fleet and with my friends.” A Saran guard came and knelt before her. “Most precious Princess of the Realm, there will be a little delay for the departure. The Ammutherathi have been delayed due to Union Security protocols, but the delay will be no longer than 20 minutes.” I saw her from the side as she looked down at the kneeling muscle man. “Such details should have been considered before, should the delay exceed twenty minutes we shall use the ark.” “Sekhet the most powerful, it will be as you command.” He crawled back in this kneeling position, turned after ten paces and left. Servants brought a heavy looking golden bench, with many pillows for us to sit down. During all this she had kept her hand in mine and said. “Let us sit down then. Neither your uniform nor my dress are the most comfortable outfits to stand around in.” We did while my mind still reeled around her revelation. Elfi padded my hand. “As I said my mother had you and the others investigated. I did not approve but I know you met my mother and she is a queen. Her will trump all others and when it comes to protecting her realm and her dynasty she has little if no moral qualms.” I swallowed dryly. “I am no expert when it comes to kingdoms, realms and royals but I can understand that, but...” “It is part of your personal record and it is in the non-classified part, accessible to any high ranking Officer. I don’t know how exactly, but she might have asked Admiral McElligott or someone like him, or requested it directly. My mother the queen holds an honorary admiral rank in the Union fleet. She has of course no command authority but I imagine her honorary rank is enough to access personal files.” “I don’t...” “No worries Eric, I won’t tell the others. Even though I don’t think it would be a problem at all, but I actually think I understand why you keep it hidden.” “You do?” “Knowing where you have been raised and the culture that shaped you and the so important fundamentality of this question or desire might be the reason. I am not analyzing you, Eric. I am your friend and now that you know I know, you can always come to me and talk about it if you want. I think the world of you and this has not changed, quite the opposite. So please don’t feel ashamed or exposed.” I swallowed again. “It is a curse and it amazes me how many know about something I try to hide.” “You hide it well, but you don’t have to tonight at the Temple, after the official Union festivities. Mother told me you agreed to be there.” Not that I had a real response to it, but before I could say something the guard came back. “Most precious Princess of the Realm, the Ammutherathi have arrived and will be ready shortly.” Elfi dismissed the man and her eyes glittered with mischief as she looked at me.”Are you ready to ride a fierce winged beast?” “I am doing what?” “Huge winged beasts from the Desert Mountains of our home world, in our mythology they are related to the Gods just as Queens are and they are considered animal incarnations of our invisible twins. It is complicated religious stuff, but in short we two will ride one to the steps of the Crystal Hall, with the Honor Legion flying escort, as I am the Commandrix of that legion it was deemed an appropriate way for us to arrive.” Part 57 » Category:Stories